


Stuck With the Xmen

by Lady_Greyshadow



Category: Wolverine And The X-Men (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, F/M, Gen, Xmen, cartoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Greyshadow/pseuds/Lady_Greyshadow
Summary: Erin is your average 16 year old tomboy. She likes her books, she likes her movies. The only not so average part is that she...gets stuck in the show Wolverine and the Xmen. See how she survives living in another universe while trying to keep herself from spilling the beans on what she knows.





	Stuck With the Xmen

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is the first story I'm posting here but I've been writing this purticular fanfic for awhile. Finally got around to posting it here. Let me know what you think. :o)

I sadly do not own X men I only own my original character.

 

My name is Erin and I'm 16 years old. I don't like dresses, skirts, make up, or any thing to girls really. I can count my group of closest friends on one hand. I have shoulder length wavy, brown-red hair with bangs that cover the upper part of my face and my icy blue eyes. I have a splash of freckles that go across my nose and cheeks. Many people mistaken me for a boy because of my flat figure and because of the clothes that I wear which are usually my favorite black converse, loose fitting camouflage cargo shorts that end just below my knees, a slightly oversized black batman hoodie, and my signature black X men SnapBack. Not that I ever try to correct them. I really don't care what they think. That and I can be incredibly shy. I usually keep to my self and ride my skate board around town. Other than that I stay home and watch my favorite super hero shows and read comics. Right now I'm hooked on the X men series.

On was on a cloudy summer day that my story begins.

I rode my skate board home on my way back from the movie store after renting the first season of X men evolution. I look up at the sky trying to beat the coming store. ' I really hope I don't get caught in the storm.' I finally got my house and ran inside just as it started pouring outside. The house is quiet because mom and dad are away on business trips. I set my skate board against the wall by the door and go to the kitchen to make some popcorn. By the time the popcorn is ready the storm outside has gotten much worse with loud thunder and lightning. I head towards the living room with my bowl of popcorn and cup of soda and turn the movie. Just as the second episode begins the screen goes white. " aww really? Now you decide to be a butt." I know I must sound crazy talking to the tv but hey. I never said I was sane. ( just kidding) I walked up to the tv and started mess with the controls when all of a sudden bolt of lightning hit the house and then everything went black.

" He was just there knocked out in the woods. " 'It sounded like the voice of Logan in the cartoon. No that's impossible.' " maybe he can tell us how he got their when he wakes up." This time it sounded as if it the voice was coming from the character beast. I begin to open my eyes and I'm blinded by a light shining down on my face. I sit up immediately looking around the room as my eyes adjust. I'm sitting on a metal medical table in an infirmary. Both men in the room look at me in surprise. I thank god that my hat and bangs cover most of my face because I am in utter shock. Standing almost 3 feet away from me is Logan and beast. What shocked me even more was the fact that everything was in cartoon like in the show. I looked down at my clothes to see that I was dressed in my regular outfit just in cartoon. Even my iPod was still with me.

I look up again at beast and Logan who are both still staring at me in shock. I wave at them slightly and that seems to shake the. Out of their shock. Beast is the first to start talking.   
" Hello young man I am Dr. McCoy but I am also known as beast. This here is Logan also known as wolverine. He is the one that found you in the woods. Could you please tell us your name and how you ended up unconscious in the woods?" I just stare at him to busy trying not to scream to speak. He looks at me as if realizing something.  
" hmm... Could it be that you cannot speak?" He thinks for a moment. He walks over to his desk and returns with a notepad and a pen.   
" here, write your answers on this notepad." He hands me the pen and notepad. I start writing.  
'My name is Erin. I don't know how I got here.' I pass the notepad to beast. He reads it and nods showing it to Logan who's been standing off to the side watching the whole interaction between me and beast he continues to stare at me and I try to shrink farther into the back ground. He opens his mouth as if to speak.

 

So this is my first story please be nice. Thanks. :o)


End file.
